Hell on the Heart
by kidadigasha
Summary: I will no longer let them bully me. I will no longer let HIM bully me. Too bad I didn't realise that standing up for myself would cause me even more trouble. But the trouble might just be worth it. . . BZ/OC  does not follow HBP and/or DH
1. Enough

**A/N: Okay I had to fix a couple grammer mistakes in this chapter and reload it. Again, I hope you all enjoy the beginning! I know it may seem a little slow, but I'm just trying to set up the story. It will get better, I promise! And the story does not follow HBP and DH, but I am making Snape the DADA teacher and bringing in Slughorn. Please R&R! Your comments are extremely helpful!**

Chapter 1: Enough

"Delaire."

The voice drifted through my mind faintly.

"_Delaire_."

I stirred a little, inhaling deeply. The voice sounded a little agitated.

"_Delaire!_"

More sounds pressed through my mental haze. Whispers; snickers; the rustling of clothes. Where was I? My eyebrows pulled together and my memory slowly pushed to the front of my mind. I had been sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, listening to Professor Snape drone on about nonverbal defensive spells. I remembered slumping down in my seat, resting my head on my arms on the table, my eyes fighting to stay open. I had been up extremely late the night before working on homework and therefore hadn't gotten much sleep. And listening to Snape's monotonous voice had added to my sleepiness. So. . . that meant I was in my DADA class.

_SLAM!_

I gasped and sat up fast, my eyes immediately going to the hand that had just smacked down on the table near where my head had just been. Swallowing a wave of panic, I trailed my eyes up the cloaked arm attached to the hand and met the cold, angry glare of the teacher. The other students in the class were watching intently, waiting to see what he would do. I mentally slapped myself for falling asleep in class.

"Miss Delaire, forgive me if my lecture is not riveting enough to keep you awake. Perhaps a demonstration is needed to keep your attention," Snape said, clearly annoyed. "Stand, now."

Heat crawled up my neck to my face as I slowly stood and moved to the front of the class where he was pointing to. I didn't dare meet the eyes of my classmates. I hated being the center of attention, and I really wanted to just hex myself for letting this happen.

"Zabini, you come up here as well."

My entire body went cold. Not a Slytherin. And not _him_.

Zabini smirked and pushed himself up, walking to the front of the class and taking the spot Snape pointed him to. He seemed completely careless as he assessed me, sizing me up, the ghost of a smirk still on his lips. His hand slipped into his robes and he withdrew his wand.

I mimicked his movements, my hand quivering as I gripped my own wand. My gaze met my opponent's, and for a moment I forgot how to breath because I was so nervous. His face no longer held a hint of a smirk. Instead it was unreadable. But his dark eyes were alight with pure amusement. He, and the rest of the Slytherins in the class no doubt, were thoroughly enjoying this. Not only because I was a Gryffindor being bullied by Snape. Not only because I was a muggle-born going up against a pureblood. But because they all loved to watch me squirm, because I usually never stood up for myself. And that made me an easy target.

"Wands at the ready," Snape commanded, "and bow."

Zabini and I did as we were told, though I noticed he didn't bend into a full bow, only half of one, showing that he did not respect me as an opponent. I clenched my jaw, annoyed.

"Begin," Snape said, stepping back. "And remember, no verbal spells."

I held my wand out, watching Zabini's face in the hopes of catching him when he cast the first spell. His nostrils flared, and I took that as my cue.

_Protego!_ I screamed in my mind, and a protective barrier instantly appeared before me. And just in time. A red light shot from the tip of Zabini's wand at the exact same moment, and collided with the shield. Both vanished. Before I could react, his nostrils flared again and a blue light streaked at me from his wand. Instinctively, I ducked, the light missing my ear by an inch. _Expelliarmus!_ I thought loudly, sending a red blast of light in his direction. He blocked it easily, and sent another spell at me immediately.

Only this time I wasn't quick enough.

It hit me square in the chest, sending me flying backwards onto my arse and skidding across the floor into the wall. I groaned painfully when my back and head connected with the hard stone and the air was knocked out of my lungs.

Jeers and clapping filled the room, mostly from the Slytherins. Slowly, I lifted my head and looked at my opponent. His lips were curled into a triumphant smirk and he walked back to his seat, head held high.

"Very good," Snape said, nodding his head in approval. I'd bet fifty galleons that he was only praising Zabini, and not both of us. He glared down at me. "Get back to your seat, Delaire."

I hurried out of the classroom when the bell rang, feeling like a bludger had crashed into my head at full speed. I'd had a headache ever since Zabini had sent me flying onto my arse. Of course, the rotten Slytherins had been snickering the rest of the class. Bloody prats.

"Kylie!"

I closed my eyes briefly and then turned, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. Just have a headache."

Hermione shook her head. "You hit the wall _hard_. You sure you're okay?"

"Really, I'm fine," I insisted as Zabini strolled by with his group of friends from class.

"Pathetic mudbloods," Draco Malfoy laughed as he passed, causing the group to cackle with him.

"Rotten scumbags," I mumbled when I figured they were far enough away not to hear.

Too bad I was wrong.

"What was that, Delaire?" Malfoy asked, whipping around to face me.

"You heard her, Malfoy," Harry Potter said, coming up next to Hermione with Ron Weasley. "She called you lot rotten scumbags."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at me. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut from now on."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snarled.

"This conversation is between me and her, Weasel, so stay out of it," Malfoy snapped.

Harry and Ron both opened their mouths to respond, but I cut them off. "Guys, leave it alone and keep walking, okay?" From the corner of my eye, I saw Zabini and Malfoy smirk at the three Gryffindors. "I'll see you in the common room later," I added, trying to urge them to go on ahead. Malfoy was right, this was between me and the Slytherins. The Golden Trio didn't need to get involved. Merlin knew that Harry didn't need another row with the gits, especially the blond one. After a few moments, the three nodded and continued down the hallway, glaring at the Slytherins as they went.

"How's the head, Delaire?" Zabini asked cheerfully when the Golden Trio was far enough down the hall.

"Just peachy," I replied coldly, ducking my head and trying to continue down the hall. But someone's foot got in my way and I tripped, falling flat on my face. The bloody pricks around me howled with laughter before strutting away.

I lifted my head and watched them go, hot anger boiling under my skin. That. Was. It. I was _sick_ of being bullied and laughed at. I was _sick_ of being the easy target. Next time one of them decided to fuck with me, I would match them head on.


	2. A Little Satisfaction

**A/N: okay here's chapter 2! sorry if it's a little short, i just needed to get it out so that the story could keep moving. please R&R! your comments are very helpful! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Little Satisfaction

I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the common room, thankful that DADA had been my last class of the day. Now I could relax until dinner. I dropped into one of the arm chairs by the fire, letting my bag land on the floor by my feet, and closing my eyes. My headache was still throbbing painfully in my skull. What a day. It was only the first week of term, and I had already been humiliated by Snape and Zabini.

I frowned, pulling his image to the front of my mind.

Blaise Zabini. He stood a good few inches taller than me, with dark caramel skin, very short black hair, and dark eyes. His expressions were usually cold, but when he smirked or was amused, the coldness melted away. When he was concentrating, like in class, his nostrils flared slightly. My frown deepened. When had I started paying such close attention to him?

"Kylie," Hermione said, pulling me from my thoughts. "How's your head?"

"Fine," I replied, keeping my eyes shut. "Nothing a little relaxation can't cure."

"I can't believe Snape," she huffed.

"Have you met the man?" Ron asked, sounding shocked. "Where the bloody hell have you been the past five years?"

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione sighed.

Finally I opened my eyes. Hermione was just taking a seat on the couch across from me, and Harry and Ron were setting up a game of Wizard's Chess on the floor between us girls. I had never been a part of the Golden Trio's group of friends, not like Ginny Weasley or even Neville Longbottom. But we were on good terms with each other, and just like all Gryffindors, when someone was being bullied by Slytherins, they felt a strong need to step in and help. I fully understood that. I had stepped in on bullying a few times, at my own expense of course because they immediately turned their attention to me and forgot about the poor kid before me.

I had actually grown accustomed to it. After five years of it, most of their words just rolled right off my back. But there were still days when they really hit home. It was usually the days when I was preoccupied with something and didn't have my defenses up.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I pulled out some homework and started working on it. I didn't want to stay up late again and risk falling asleep.

The next morning, I was one of the last ones out of the tower for breakfast. I just really didn't feel like getting out of bed! But it was Friday, which meant that I could sleep late the next day. Just as I was hurrying across the entrance hall toward the Great Hall, something caught my foot and I tripped and fell. I threw my arms out to brace my fall, wincing when I hit the floor. My book bag was flung off my shoulder. I inhaled slowly, trying to calm myself, and then I heard it.

Laughter.

Turning, my eyes fell on Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. It looked like they had just come up from the dungeon. I clenched my jaw when I saw Zabini slipping his wand back into his robes. That _prick_.

I pushed myself to my feet, letting my anger flow freely. I hadn't been lying yesterday. I was not going to let them bully me anymore. "You stupid, bloody prats!" I snapped, glaring at each of them.

Zabini raised a surprised eyebrow, but looked slightly amused.

Malfoy on the other hand stalked toward me, his face scrunched slightly in annoyance. "What did you say, mudblood?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," I said, bending to scoop up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you lot."

I tried turning to head into the Great Hall, but he grabbed my arm roughly and whipped my around to face him.

"Let. Go," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, you filthy mudblood," he snarled, his gray eyes narrowed.

"You need to get that stick out of your arse," I said heatedly, meeting his glare with one of my own. I ripped my arm from his grasp and stepped back, suddenly a little apprehensive. I hadn't expected to say that much. I had only planned on calling them prats and then going to sit down. But my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own all of a sudden.

"You filthy, little –"

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm a mudblood!" I said loudly. "And I'm damn proud of it!" With that, I again turned to walk away. I hurried into the Great Hall, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene, and took my usual place at the end of the table. I gave Hermione a little wave when she waved to me from the middle of the table, and then piled food onto my plate and began eating.

The hairs on the back on my neck stood on end when I suddenly began feeling like I was being watched. When I glanced back, I saw Zabini staring at me from the Slytherin table, his usual cold expression in place. My eyes dropped to the floor and I returned to my food. A little voice in my head started whispering in my head, telling me that if I didn't tone down my sudden attitude, this term might end up being hell.

And I agreed with the voice.

But. . . a part of me really enjoyed telling Malfoy and them off. And that same part didn't want to be buried under shyness again. I felt very satisfied with myself.


	3. A Little Trouble

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I got caught up in classes and homework. I'm hoping to update again very soon. I know you probably want actual dialogue, and I must say this chapter lacks it a bit. But I PROMISE the next chapter will have lots of (meaningful) dialogue! So don't give up on me yet! :) Please R&R!**

Chapter 3: A Little Trouble

After breakfast, I hurried off to my first class. Since the morning hadn't started off well (no thanks to Zabini), I had a feeling that the rest of the day wouldn't get much better. And I was right. I accidentally knocked over my cauldron in Potions, spilling its contents all over the table and floor. Then in Charms I ended up sitting next to Seamus Finnigan who somehow managed to blow up the pillow we were supposed to be levitating, and we both ended up with black ash smeared all over our faces. So when I walked into Transfiguration after lunch, I was actually prepared for things to go wrong, especially when I saw Zabini sitting at the back of the classroom.

I dropped my bag on the table and moved to take my seat. But when I bent my legs to sit, I realized too late that the chair that had been there a moment before was no longer behind me and I not-so-gracefully fell onto my arse. Ignoring the muffled laughs, I pushed myself up, whipping around to face the back of the room, already knowing who the culprit was.

Zabini smirked at me, his dark eyes twinkling as he flicked his wand and returned my chair to it's original place.

I didn't even think about it as my hand went into my robes and pulled out my wand. I didn't even think about it when I aimed the wand at the dark-skinned Slytherin. And I didn't even think about it when his smirk slipped away at the same moment I thought _Densaugeo!_

Catching him off guard, he didn't have time to protect himself. The spell hit him square in the face, and immediately began working. I watched smugly as his front teeth started growing rapidly, and within a minute he looked like a beaver. But his teeth kept growing. I flashed him a smirk of my own as he angrily shoved his chair back, glaring at me.

"Ou ich," he hissed, his lips unable to form the correct words.

I grinned, my satisfaction giving me courage. "What was that? Couldn't quite understand you."

He pointed his wand at me, his handsomely dark face pinched in anger. Woah! Did I really just describe his face as handsome? What the bloody hell was wrong with me?

Too distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice the spell leave his wand. It hit me on the side of my head, and I stumbled back. My top lip curled back in a small snarl as I ran my hand over my head where the spell had hit, looking for damage. When I pulled my hand away, cold horror gripped me. I looked down at my hand and my eyes widened as I stared at the chunk of hair I was now holding.

Anger flared up in me and I raised my want again, not caring that his wand was still aimed at me. I was going to hex that prick into the next century!

"What is going on here?" McGonagall snapped as she walked into the classroom. Her gaze zooming in on Zabini and me, our wands raised at each other, both sporting the damage of spells already cast. "You two, come with me. And leave your things." She waited until we had filed out of the room to follow us after giving the rest of the class reading instructions. Then she marched us up to the hospital wing. "I don't know what you two were thinking, but you just bought yourselves two weeks' detention, starting tonight. And fifteen points from both houses."

The rest of the walk consisted of her lecturing us on the trouble we were in and how hexing each other is strictly against the rules. All I could focus on was how my hair was slowly falling out, and I was pretty sure that half of my head was already bald. I should have just skipped all my classes today and stayed in bed!

In the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey made quick work of fixing both spells after McGonagall left, and we were able to head back to class within forty-five minutes. As we walked down the corridors, I made sure to keep a good distance between me and the bloody Slytherin.

"Since when do you retaliate?" Zabini asked suddenly, glancing at me, his usual cold expression in place.

"Since I got tired of letting people bully me," I said heatedly. "And seriously? A hair-loss curse?Didn't your mum ever teach you that a girl's hair is very important to her?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have cast that teeth-enlarging spell on me! Didn't your mum ever teach you not to start something if you can't handle the consequences? Oh, I forgot. Muggles aren't very smart."

"Why do you Slytherins have such a problem with muggles? The only difference between you and them is that you can wave a stick in the air and cast spells with it."

"That doesn't even deserve a reply," he said coldly just as we reached the classroom. He opened the door and walked in, and I followed.

When the bell rang, I quickly shoved my things in my bag and stood, eager to get out of the room and away from the stupid Slytherins.

"Delaire and Zabini, report to my office at eight o'clock sharp," McGonagall called to us as we left.

So a little before eight that night, I was walking to her office, feeling extremely sour. Not only did I have my first detention ever, but I had to spend it with _Zabini_. In the professor's office, we waited in silence for the prick, who walked in five minutes after me.

"You two will be polishing trophies in the trophy room for three hours every night for the next two weeks."

I inwardly groaned.

"What if we finish the trophies before the two weeks is up?" Zabini asked.

McGonagall's sharp eyes narrowed at him. "Then you will spend the rest of your detentions writing lines."

Suddenly polishing trophies sounded great!

McGonagall ushered us to the trophy room and handed us rags and polish. She held out her hand. "Wands."

My lips pushed into a pout as I handed her my wand, feeling very vulnerable as the slim wood left my grasp. After giving us brief instructions, she left, closing the door behind us. I glowered after her for a minute before turning and walking to one side of the room. I grabbed a trophy and started working. Zabini appeared next to me and mimicked my movements silently.

For some odd reason, having his so close was making my nerves hum.


	4. The First Detention

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update! I've been busy with classes. Hopefully I can update within the next couple weeks. **

**PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS. They are incredibly helpful! And I love hearing your comments! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The First Detention

The minutes ticked by as we worked. As soon as I finished one trophy, I moved on to the next. I let Zabini work on the trophies that were higher up since I was too short to reach them. And he didn't seem to mind. In fact it was almost like we had a silent understanding that I would polish the lower ones and he'd polish the higher ones. We didn't look at each, well, at least I didn't. A few times I felt his gaze on me, but I ignored him, trying to calm the strange wave of nerves I was feeling. I set down my tenth trophy and reached for my eleventh.

"Bloody hell, Delaire, slow down," Zabini said, annoyed.

I glanced at him. "Why?"

"Because we should be trying to make this polishing thing last for the whole two weeks. I, for one, don't feel like writing lines," he snapped.

My lips pushed together in a pout and I slammed the trophy back onto the shelf, the loud sound making him. Then I stalked to the other side of the room and sat down, leaning against the wall. I was suddenly annoyed with the fact that Zabini had remembered the writing lines threat and was therefore the one to realize the consequences of rushing through the trophies and that it hadn't been me.

Zabini finished his current trophy and then sat on the floor opposite me, mumbling something I couldn't quite make out, but I thought I caught the word, "mudblood."

I frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to be the only one polishing. So if you're not working, then I'm not working," he answered, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at the floor. "This sucks."

"You think?"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you," I said. Apparently my attitude from this morning hadn't worn off at all throughout the day. I shot him a glare, only to realize there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes. "What the bloody hell do you find so amusing?"

He shrugged, the humor fading as the coldness slipped back into place.

After five minutes of sitting in silence and not doing anything, I was getting a little antsy. I hated feeling trapped, and that's exactly how I looked at being in detention: being trapped. What was worse was that my only person to socialize with was a Slytherin prat.

But after another few minutes of silence and boredom, I caved.

"So. Um. How are classes going?" I asked awkwardly.

He gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Well I don't know about you, but this silence is really bugging me, and I'm bored. I'm just trying to pass the time," I replied with a shrug. I was horrible at small talk, so I didn't take his reaction badly.

He studied me for a few seconds, his confusion slowly turning to suspicion. "They're. . . fine, I suppose. No problems so far. Not like you," he added with a short chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm in Potions and Charms with you. I saw the accidents," he answered smugly.

"I was having an off day," I defended. "And it all started with you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You tripped me this morning!"

"And that made you spill your potion and sit next to a so-called wizard who can't even wave his wand without setting something on fire?" he shot back.

"Well, no. . . but. . . ."

"Don't go blaming me for your clumsiness and poor choice in seats," he said icily.

I opened my mouth, then closed it and took a deep breath. This conversation was getting worse and worse with each word. "Okay, let's. . . forget it. New topic."

"I'm not very interested in having a conversation with a mudblood."

"Fine!" I stood, grabbed my rag and polish, and walked back over to the shelves we had been working on. I seized a trophy and started polishing again, not caring that he was sitting beside me.

Zabini pushed himself up with a grunt and yanked the rag out of my hand.

"Give it," I snapped.

"No. I told you, I don't feel like writing lines, which is exactly what's going to happen if you keep polishing at such a fast pace! So sit back down," he said, glaring coldly down at me.

Last year, I would have shriveled up and run away from a glare like that. It even chilled my blood now. But I refused to back down. I matched his glare with a fierce one of my own, showing that I wouldn't let him intimidate me.

His lips twitched. "It's about time some of that Gryffindor bravery started to show itself in you. I was nearly convinced the Sorting Hat had been Confunded when put on your head and had confusedly placed you in the wrong house."

"Oh, you think you're so amusing, don't you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He smirked. "Yes, I do. And I must say, this new act your doing is much more entertaining than your usual timidness."

"It's not an act."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth.

"So you're saying that this sudden bravery will not waver?" he asked innocently.

"Yes." A twinge of uncertainty was snaking its way through my stomach. And when he stepped forward, fully invading my personal space, his dark, intense eyes never leaving my deep blue ones. I fought the urge to back up, mentally telling myself that he was testing me; seeing how far he could push me.

He stepped to the side, his eyes never leaving me, and slowly moved to stand behind me. He stayed very close. Close enough that I could feel his body heat. I sensed more than felt him bend slightly, and then felt his warm breath tickle my ear. It sent a small shiver down my spine.

"I'm very impressed. Not many students would be willing to be left alone with a Slytherin," he whispered.

I suppressed another shiver, knowing he wanted a reaction. "I'm not here willingly, and your wandless anyways. It's not like I'm in danger." Oh, how I hoped I spoke the truth.

He gripped my upper arm and spun me around to face him, his hand clamping around my arms to keep me in place, no longer holding the rag. My heartbeat accelerated, and I was sure he could hear it pounding in my chest. The firelight from the many lanterns in the room glinted in his eyes and cast shadows across his dark face, giving him a dangerously handsome appearance.

Dangerously handsome? What the bloody hell was wrong with me!

"I may not have a wand, but I'm not harmless." He emphasized this by squeezing my arms hard enough to make me gasp in pain.

I tried to pull away, but he held on tight and even pulled me closer. So close that I was practically pressed up against him. I could feel the firmness of his chest through his robes, and a slight blush rose to my cheeks.

With one last effort, I ripped myself from his grasp and turned away from him so that he wouldn't be able to see my reddening face. That was the last thing I needed, to have him taunting me about blushing.

I moved to the opposite wall and sat down, tipping my head down so that my dark hair fell in front of my face. I heard him chuckle, and I was suddenly furious with myself for letting him get to me like that.


	5. Author's Note :)

Hi everyone!

I know I've been MIA for a while, and I apologize. But I have an excellent reason why and some great news I'd like to share!

I recently submitted a book I have been working on to an author's contest in January and won! I'm going to be published this spring! It will be available in paperback format and e-book format. I'm sure it is something many of you would enjoy - it's about a witch who must protect her loved ones from a demon that is determined to destory the witch's bloodline.

Because you have all been such loyal readers, I wanted to share my book's facebook page. LIKE it to stay updated on details and the release date.

I'm also listing the book's webpage on Deep Sea Publishing's website so you can learn more about it :)

FF won't let me post the links, so Private Message me and I'll send them to you!

Don't be shy, check it out!

The Gallivan Legacy is coming soon!


	6. Author's Note 2 - EXCITING NEWS

My book is NOW AVAILABLE!

You can buy a limited number of signed, numbered copies, as well as normal paperback and ebook, from Deep Sea Publishing's website, and you can also buy paperback and ebook formats on Amazon's website!

The links are on The Gallivan Legacy FB page – simply go to facebook and type The Gallivan Legacy into the search bar – it should be the only book page with that title :)

If you want direct links to the Amazon and Deep Sea Publishing webpages then PM me!

Don't be shy, check it out :)

The Gallivan Legacy is Now Available!


End file.
